The Northern Star
by Stardust-Memory
Summary: This fic is set during The Taggerung before Lord Russano arrives at Redwall to mourn the passing of his nurse Cregga, his hares discover a maid of unknown orgin and here is her tale
1. The Maid From A Far Away Land

Note: I own nothing in this fic but Star and her clan, the rest is from the great mind of Brian Jacques! Please don't sue me

* * *

The Northern Star

She left no creature alive on the ship, she watched it on the horizon as she drifted away towards a far off shore. The wound on her side was still bleeding and she didn't have enough energy left to continue the pressure, slowly her vision became more blurred and she drifted from consciousness. Strange creatures visited her in her hazy dream they spoke to her. Told her things, scary things, they showed her things then she saw a face she knew and the dream froze.

How long she had been out she didn't know, but a voice woke her.

"M'Lord. We don't know if this creature is friend or foe!"

"Sergeant, this maid needs medical attention before we can decide anything. Get her to the infirmary!" Barked Russano.

He sighed as he watched his hares carry the unknown maid to Salamandastron. He regretted snapping at Ashby he was thinking of the safety of the mountain. But Russano felt he recognised the maid from a dream or vision. He made his way to the infirmary, his hares were dressing the nasty wound on the maid's side, spear thrust from behind he thought.

The maid had a panicked look on her face but she remained quiet and still the whole time the hares dealt with her wounds. Once the hares had finished one began dapping a damp cloth on her forehead.

"Rest child rest you are safe here." Lord Russano smiled at her. She pulled herself upright.

"Where am I Sir?"

"Ah our catch of the day speaks." He smiled again.

"You are in the mountain of Salamandastron my dear."

"Salamandastron? I made it this far south?" She shook her head in wonder.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Lord Russano ruler of this mountain." The maid bowed her head in respect.

"I am Star, ruler of nothing." She smiled.

"I am a Thylacine, since you were wondering." "Where are you from Star?" Star looked at the floor and sniffed.

"Beyond the Northern Mountains Sir." A few of the hares gasped, Russano silenced them with a glance.

"I can see in your eyes you have a story to tell young Star." Star looked at the eager hares filling the infirmary and the doorway and shook her head at them. Russano caught on and shooed the hares from the room, he then sat himself on the bed next to Star's.

"You may begin my child." Star fidgeted and shifted around until she could sit without her side irritating her.

"Well I guess this tale begins fourteen and a half seasons ago, me, my brother Solar and my sister Luna had just taken our first look at life out of the pouch, met our father and mother properly and the rest of the tribe.

Ah my father, Orion, I miss him so. As the fates would have it on that very day I saw the world for the first time it was taken from me. Our tribe was celebrating my siblings and me first emerging from the pouch when we were ambushed. An arrow took my father through the heart.

We lost many of our tribe that befated eve. When we stood defeated we had lost half our number. As we were forced to lie face down the leader of our captors decided to show his face.

Bloodfang the Blackhearted, a wolf. It was he who murdered my father and he who holds my mother and his personal slave and my brother and sister as blackmail. He kept us separated from my mother, oh we were treated well enough he needed us alive but prison is prison no matter the guise.

The rest of our tribe mans the oars on his private fleet or mine his land for precious stones and whatnot, with scores of other wretched creatures from my native land.

His army is a huge one at the least he controls ten score. I cannot begin to tell you how many whip scars I have from attempting to escape, my mother always said I had my father's rebellious streak.

Finally I managed it but not in the way I planned. Bloodfang had me chained in the belly of one of his fleet as an oar slave to teach me a lesson. Thing is he decided that I alone would man the oars on his smallest vessel _The Fang and Claw_.

The crew didn't keep me on the oars as instructed as their captain said it wasn't worth it and I became the ship slave. Cooking, cleaning, repairing the sails you name it they made me do it. One night after the crew had pillaged some poor settlement, they drank themselves stupid, and every single one of them was out cold so I took the chance I slew them all, paid them back for every whip mark and kick.

As I went to the galley to set the ship alight the bosun had been in the Crow's Nest and I'd missed him. He snuck up behind me and thrust his spear into my side as I fell I threw the torch I had in my paw. His death was slow and painful as he leapt over the side to extinguish the flames he kept going down. I then managed to release the ship's jolly boat and climb into it. Then I ended up on your beach Sire."

Star wiped away her tears. Lord Russano placed his huge paw lightly on hers.

"Star I promise I shall free your family and I aim to keep that promise no matter what." Star smiled.

"But first I must journey to Redwall Abbey to see my nurse to her final resting place. Maybe just maybe we may recruit some the Redwall warriors and their allies." Star nodded.

"When will we leave Sir?"

"As soon as I assemble the troops. You don't need to call me Sir or Sire Star Russano will do." Star blushed.

"Now you rest and leave everything to me." Star settled down to sleep. Russano crept from the infirmary and pulled the door too.

He strode into the mess hall and called his officers to him and told them the situation. They saluted him and hurried to for fill his requests. Russano went up to the forge room and retrieved his trusty weapon a small hardwood stick that had belonged to his name-sake and rescuer Russa Nodrey.

* * *

Note: Many people don't understand what I mean when I say about Star first emerging from the pouch. The Thylacine is a marsupial, which means they are born then finish forming in the pouch and so thought I would have my tribe instead of celebrating a birthday they celebrate emerging from the pouch. Sorry to have caused any confusion it seemed logical in my head (But thats not saying much!)

For further information on the Thylacine go to - **www**dot**naturalworlds**dot**org**slash**thylacine**slash**index**

And if you are the owner of the site and object to this link being here let me know and I will remove it.

Thank you to those who reviewed the first draft of this and I hope this version is easier on the eyes.


	2. Life Goes On Beyond The Walls Of Red

Note: Nothing in this fic is mine except Star and her peoples, oh and Ruby and Boomer! All others are property of Brian Jacques.

* * *

Deyna jumped as cold water disturbed his stolen nap, he frowned as his sister the Mother Abbess of all Redwall smirked at him. Deyna leapt up, roared then dashed after his little big sister as she ran away shrieking, Deyna had to halt rather quickly as the Dibbuns thought it great fun to try and jump on his footpaws as he ran by them. 

He smiled as he let them drag him down then swamp him, Mhera wandered back to see an otter rudder poking out from a pile of Dibbuns, she shook her head as she lightly tugged on her brothers tail. Slowly the pile of babes began to take an otter shape; Deyna's head appeared with a mole maid holding onto his ears.

Mhera reached for Ruby chuckling as she protested pulling on Deyna's ears, she managed to coax her free only for squirrel babe Boomer to take her place. He sat proudly on the Warrior's head grinning happily.

Boorab came bounding up his jesters bells tinkling with each step, he laughed at the sight of Mhera and Deyna almost wrestling with the babes. Each time Mhera put one babe down to remove another, the last one rejoined the pile. He soon took control of the situation.

"Right Chaps and Chapesses! Front and centre! Hop to it! Hop to it!" The Dibbuns jumped up laughing and got into formation eagerly. Boorab went to the back of the group and started them marching off towards the dormitories for their unknown baths.

Mhera brushed a paw across her brow, then held out her paw to her brother. Deyna grinned as he took it.

"Why thank you Mother Abbess."

Mhera frowned at him and pushed him back down only to have him pull her down also.

"Mother? You cheeky pup. My baby brother!"

Mhera finally untangled herself from him then began brushing dust and dirt from her habit. Fwirl looked at them from the wall, she chuckled to herself as she called across to them.

"Well Abbess and Warrior have you finished acting like a couple of Dibbuns? Filorn sent me to fetch you."

Deyna jumped up, scooped up his sister and began running to the kitchens almost all in one movement. Fwirl shook her head and began her dash along the wall tops to catch them. Deyna beat her but only just, he still held Mhera in his paws she sat in them stone faced, very unimpressed at being carried so undignified.

She soon cheered up as they passed a big bowl of meadow cream. She carefully scooped up a paw full then readied herself to push it into Deyna's face. Filorn soon put a stop to that she rescooped it from Mhera's paw with her wooden spoon.

"Now then there is work to be done, the autumn nameday feast is less than four days away. Mhera have you thought of a name for this new season yet?"

Deyna let her down finally, Mhera hung her head and shook it. Filorn rolled her eyes she expected as much, she looked to Deyna, and he also shook his head.

"I can't think of anything other than 'The Autumn of Pesky Dibbuns' I'll end up with ears like a hares soon!"

"And what is wrong with my ears may I ask wot?"

Filorn quickly recovered the situation before Boorab could take offence as he so often did at harmless remarks of that nature.

"I'm sure Deyna didn't mean it like that but a hares ears on an otter wouldn't look right Mr. Boorab."

Boorab melted as Filorn smoothed things out by also giving him a scone smothered in meadow cream and two strawberries.

Deyna drifted while all this was going on and he suddenly remembered the dream he was having before being so rudely woken. He beckoned Mhera to one side.

"Martin was talking to me before you woke me earlier, but I can't remember what it was he said to me…….."

Mhera smiled at her brother and patted his paw that had once housed the speedwell flower birthmark.

"Don't fret my brother I'm sure Martin will remind you when the time comes, or try not to think about it and it may return to you."

He nodded then excused himself, he wanted to try and find Nimbalo. He didn't have to look too hard when Nimbalo wasn't with Boorab or himself he was sitting on the north wall deep in thought.

Deyna lightly tapped his friends shoulder so as not to alarm him, Nimbalo smiled at his friend then sighed. Deyna looked at him questioningly, but his friend tried to shrug him off.

"What's the matter?"

"Have you ever thought that you remembered something but you weren't sure if you'd imagined it for it was a real memory?"

Deyna was quite shocked by his friend's bluntness; he was usually so private it was hard to get a straight answer from him.

"I had that my entire life until I found this place and it all made sense, why do you ask?"

"Well…I….Ummmm no I cant you will think I'm being silly."

Deyna shook his head and placed his paw on Nimbalo's shoulder.

"My friend I have known you long enough to know you are neither silly nor joke about things like this. Tell me what is bothering you."

Nimbalo starred at the sunset for a while before answering.

"I keep having a recurring dream, I see this dream while I sleep and while I am awake it's starting to haunt me. I see a mouse maid and I see my father and a baby. I'm not sure if it is really my mother with my father and me or if it's an image I dreamt of as a Dibbun."

Deyna thought for a while before he responded.

"Well when I was with the Juska I had dreams of otter maids. This dream kept coming back to me as I got older it became stronger. I was told it was all just a dream but when I came here I realised it was my mother and Mhera. The thing is there isn't anyway for you to find out the truth, and that's what's really bothering you. Isn't it?"

Nimbalo nodded and he looked at the floor, Deyna could tell he was holding back tears, tears for the mother he never knew and the father he lost, tears for the life he was forced to lead all the bruises and marks left by his fathers belt.

Deyna hugged his best friend close to him, that was all it took to push Nimbalo over, his tears began to fall.

* * *

Well theres chapter 2 finally, sorry its been so long i had a complete brain melt down. Please R+R thnx!  



	3. Preparations And Nightmares

Note: As before I own nothing in this fic but Star and her clan, all others are property of Brian Jacques.

* * *

Star came awake slowly as a hare maid tapped her shoulder, she opened her eyes apart from the pain in her side she felt completely refreshed. Russano stood in the door way of the infirmary watching them.

"Are you able to stand young Star?" He asked her.

Star slowly tried to stand, she felt what little energy she had was seeping from her but she managed it. Her tunic was ruined, the back was hardly left, and whip marks were clearly visible through her stripes. The hare maid handed her a sand coloured tunic.

"I shall see you in the Mess Hall, Coral will show you the way when you are ready" Then he left.

Coral smiled at her then helped her get into the new tunic, it was slightly too short for her but she didn't mind it meant her tail wasn't going to get caught up in it like it so often did.

Coral supported Star as they steadily made their way down to the Mess Hall, Coral laughed at Star's amazement as she gave her a quick tour of the places they passed.

"I often heard tales of this place around Bloodfang's fortress but I never imagined they could be true, this place is huge."

"Well Miss you wait until we get to Redwall Abbey that place is meant to be heavenly! My mother often told me stories about it, I'm finally getting to see for myself."

They finally reached the Mess Hall; Coral led Star to the head table and sat her down next to Russano then sat beside her.

Russano passed her a beaker of strawberry cordial, a bread roll and a bowlful of soup. Star tucked in gratefully, as Russano laid out his plans to her.

"We leave for Redwall on the morrow, the journey should take less than two sunsets, we will then see if we can recruit any Redwallers or other Mossflower dwellers like the Guosim shrews. Then we shall see about finding a vessel and travelling with haste to see this Bloodfang!"

Star nodded then scowled at the mention of that name. Russano continued.

"Coral there will help you as you continue to heal up, we need you in good condition and she is accompanying us on the journey. I shall later on be hand picking the hares to come with us and those to watch over these shores in my absence."

After the hares had all finished eating Russano asked Star and his hare commanders to follow him to his forge room. Star's jaw fell open at the sight of all the weapons on the walls of the room, Russano nodded at her and she rushed over to them.

Star ran her paw over the blades of swords, dirks, daggers, rapiers then her attention fell on a longbow. She carefully lifted it and twanged on the string.

Star closed her eyes and pulled the bow to its fullest and imagined sending an arrow through the treacherous heart of Bloodfang she wanted to give him the same chance he'd given her father.

She reopened her eyes to see all starring at her; she placed the bow back where she had found it and rejoined the group.

Russano got her to explain the full powers of Bloodfang's forces to his hares; she then listened as they decided who would go and who would stay. Ashby volunteered to remain behind and guard the shores. Russano agreed saying he knew they would be safe in his command.

As Star was back in the infirmary getting her dressing changed Sergeant Ashby was informing the hares of the Long Patrol of the plans and who the army would consist of.

"I'm coming for you mother, Solar, Luna just hold on a little longer." Star whispered to herself.

Coral put her paw around Star's shoulders and whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry we'll give them the blood and vinegar! Make them think twice about ever doing wrong again."

Star smiled at Coral as she left her alone to sleep, she climbed onto the bed and arranged the blankets comfortably around her wound then sleep came to her easily.

The strange faces revisited her again they spoke to her, words she would not remember when she awoke. Then the face she knew came into view and tears found their way through her closed eye lids. She could hear his voice all around her like he was right next to her.

She knew this would never be possible. Ever.

"Father."

He was just as she remembered him, tall, handsome, his green eyes made her feel at ease once more like when she was a cub, then she began reliving that night, that horrible, horrible night.

Screams echoed around the vast mountain that is Salamandastron, Russano and almost the entire regiment of hares rushed to the infirmary to find Coral attempting to wake Star, who was screaming at the top of her voice.

Russano got his hares to stand well back he then picked Star up like she was no more than a feather; he then began to rock her like a babe.

Tears were streaming from her closed eyes; he wiped them away as he rocked her. The screaming slowly subsided soon she was sleeping peacefully again as if nothing had happened.

"Back to bed my hares, I will sit here and watch over her until dawn. Go now you need your sleep for the journey we must go with all haste I can feel it."

* * *

Another note: Thank you to RecorderOfRedwall for your encouraging reviews and here's something to make you all jealous! I'm meeting Brian Jacques on Wednesday the 9th in Milton Keynes UK. (Dances around happily!) Hope you enjoy this chapter the next one will be up as soon as I write it. Criticism is welcome also idea for Star's mother's name please I'm stumped! Thnx. 


	4. Dreams and Messages

Note: I own nothing in this fic but Star her family and my Dibbuns.

* * *

Deyna woke with a start he was drenched with sweat and his heart was racing. He got up and went to the window he starred out over Mossflower and the grounds of the Abbey; he took deep breaths to calm himself.

He felt very shaken, so shaken in fact he went down to Martin's tapestry and sat facing him watching him intently waiting for an answer to his many questions.

Questions about the dream that he'd just had, he saw strange creatures, murder, war and slavery. It made his blood boil at the sight of all those wretched creatures in chains. He hoped for their sake it was all in his head but somehow he knew that wouldn't be the case.

It was nearly dawn when Deyna came out of his drifting state as Friar Bobb crept past him followed closely by Broggle. Deyna went and dressed he then stationed himself above the main gate, with the Sword of Martin strapped to his back.

Abbey life went on as usual on the grounds below him; he alternated between watching the path ahead of him and the grounds below. He smiled as he watched the Dibbuns running rings around Boorab and Nimbalo, Ruby and Boomer were always the ringleaders Boomer especially, Ruby followed him blindly no matter what.

At the moment the game was 'climb the haredee gurdee' much to Boorabs despair, Deyna soon found it hard to hold back his laughter at the antics of the Dibbuns. Boomer was having great fun holding onto Nimbalo's tail, while Ruby was leading in a game of 'follow the leader and hide from Boorab'.

He found himself wanting to join them and reclaim the dibbunhood he lost out on in the Juska camp, playing was almost forbidden, training, training and more training that was how he spent his youth.

Something was telling him to watch the path leading to the Abbey, he didn't know why but it felt it shouldn't be left unguarded. An inner voice seemed to be controlling him at the moment, that and Martin showing him dream after dream messing with his head.

Deyna leant on the battlements and closed his eyes, he saw all the strange creatures again but they were happy, celebrating something. Three young creatures were the centre of attention, but the happiness did not last, an arrow came out of nowhere straight into the heart of one of the creatures.

Then all chaos ensued, hordes of vermin appeared and attacked the small party. They soon stood defeated forced to lie face down in the sand to face their captors.

He then saw the face of the leader a snarling grinning triumphant looking wolf, his horde fell back to let him through. Fear was evident on the faces of the vermin and the conquered tribe creatures.

Deyna wanted to take Martin's sword and avenge the creatures; he wanted to take the grin off that cruel tyrants face.

A voice then spoke to him; instinctively he knew it to be Martin.

"Deyna hold your anger your time will come, wait for the Lord, the maid and the ten score."

He shook his head to rid himself of the fuzzy feeling the dreams had left, he felt determined he wanted to make it right and avenge those vanquished creatures. He drew Martin's sword and held it tightly in his paw, his gaze never left the path.

* * *

Sorry for the lack of updates ppl, I've been so busy. This isn't a very long chapter but I felt it necessary. Hope you enjoy it. Btw meeting Brian Jacques was awesome! He is a great guy and he signed my Taggerung poster! Whoot! And he told us about his new book High Rhulain and the one he's planning next! But he swore us to secrecy sorry guys! The next chapter you may find a little boring so I apologise in advance but it is also necessary!

Until then enjoy!


	5. Hi Ho Off To War We Go

Note: I own nothing here but my Star!

* * *

Russano rose just before dawn, he looked over at Star, she was sleeping peacefully he smiled at her then made his way to his quarters.

Russano sat at his work bench and picked up a golden medallion, he gazed at the carving fondly and gently ran his claws over it.

He looked out of his window at the rising sun and dressed in a clean tunic, then pulled his lightest chain mail over the top. He then set to work on his gift to Star.

Coral shook Star gently, she slowly opened her eyes. Star sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"How did you sleep Star?"

Star smiled at her.

"Like a baby."

Coral smiled back then helped her up and changed her dressing then helped her into a fresh tunic. They then went down to the Mess Hall, where they had a meagre breakfast in the opinions of the hares.

The poor cook hares had been up half the night preparing ration packs for ten score of hares!

Towards the end of the meal Russano appeared clutching a wrapped bundle, he placed it next to the packs and went to the head table to eat. The hares respectfully remained seated as he ate silently.

Russano stood after eating he looked around at the expectant faces of his loyal hares and the young maid from the sea.

"My Hares, we are today embarking on a journey to free Star's tribe, we will be taking a slight detour to Redwall Abbey to see if we can find other warriors to aid us in our cause. I want you all to know I am proud of all you have done and all you have become. I also want you to give these vermin blood and vinegar! Let them know they cannot enslave creatures and get away with it! My Hares I want you to give it your all! We leave as soon as possible. Dismissed!"

The Hares all stood, bowed then went to get their weapons and packs; soon they all stood out on the beach in marching formation.

Russano, Star and Coral made their way to the front of the ranks joined by Sergeant Ashby. Russano briefed him on his mission, to protect the shores while he was away. Ashby then helped him tie the strange bundle onto the top of his pack.

Russano fiddled with his hardwood stick as the last minute things were being sorted thought-out the ranks. Eventually Captain Shadowpaw reported they were ready. Russano nodded him to begin the march.

"Right you 'orrible lot! Quick March to REDWALL!"

The hares took to a jogging pace that Star could cope with, Coral and Russano either side of her in case she fell. She didn't. In fact she stubbornly refused to stop until they broke for camp that night.

Luckily for the hares she had a nightmareless sleep, and woke refreshed and ready for another days march. Five of the female hares and Coral had to hold her down so they could change her dressing she was so raring for action.

With that fiasco sorted they soon set out on the march again, by afternoon the roof tops of Redwall Abbey were in sight.

"EULALIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Sorry this chapter is a little lame guys and gals. Next one should be better!

RecorderOfRedwall sorry I cant shed much light on High Rhulain apart from the fact the cover has been posted on **www**dot**longpatrolclub**dot**com** along with the release dates.

Thnx for reading!


	6. Taggerung, Juska and Eulalia

Note: I own no part of this chapter! It is all property of Brian Jacques.

* * *

Nimbalo finally convinced Deyna to let him take a turn while he took a well deserved sleep. His gaze swept over the flatlands and back to the path which ran alongside the west wall.

There standing in front of the main gate was Ruggan Bor at the head of three hundred armed Juska vermin. They stood immobile and silent, barbaric tattooed faces tight-lipped, awaiting their Chieftain's command. Not a spear or a blade clanked against a shield. Ruggan Bor, the golden fox, leaned on his sabre hilt, his inscrutable gaze assessing the walls.

Nimbalo dropped flat below the battlements and scrambled away towards the north steps as fast as his paws would take him.

'Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!'

Ruggan had expected to wait for a gatekeeper to peer over the battlements to see who was calling; instead he was greeted by two score otters from the main gate and an array of squirrels, mice, moles and hedgehogs peering over the battlements armed with an assortment of throwing implements, they were even led by a hare carrying a long hooked window pole.

An otter stood forward from the rest, he took an unimpressed look at the horde then his eyes rested on Ruggan, he could see the beautiful sword the otter carried and he had no doubts that he could use it.

"What do you want here vermin?"

Ruggan stepped forward until there was only short step between him and the warrior otter.

"I am Ruggan Bor, Lord of the Southern Coasts and Chieftain of the Juskabor clan!"

The otter stepped forward until he was a mere whisker from Ruggan's face.

"And I am Deyna, Warrior of Redwall. I asked you what you want here?"

Ruggan took a pace back.

"I want information. Do you have an otter here with his face tattooed in this manner?"

Six guards heaved Gruven from the ditch. The stoat starred at Deyna, the voice was the same but there were no tattoos.

Deyna gave Gruven a dismissive glance, and then turned back to Ruggan.

"There is no otter inside these walls with vermin tattoos on his face. Why do you ask?"

Ruggan did not like how this supposed interrogation was going, the otter was too confident. Ruggan decided to turn the tables. He pointed his sabre in Deyna's face.

"Do not lie to me. I have three hundred at my back. We could over whelm you and search your Abbey!"

Deyna moved like lightning, backwards, sideways and forward. Ruggan stood with his sabre pointing at nothing, the otter's blade across this throat. Deyna was alongside him, a paw hard on the nape of his neck, so he could move neither forwards pr back.

"Nobeast sets paw into Redwall Abbey without my permission. Now take your vermin and begone, or stay here and die!"

Ruggan's expression did not change.

"I can only go if I have the information I came for. This otter was called the Taggerung. Was he here? Tell me Deyna of Redwall."

Deyna nodded.

"He was here once, but he is gone now. The Taggerung no longer exists. As far as I'm concerned he is dead."

"I told you he was dead. I slew him right there in that ditch! I am Taggerung now. Gruven Zann Taggerung!"

Nimbalo climbed up on the battlement, pointing at Gruven and yelling aloud.

"Aye, that's the one. I saw 'im slay the big painted vermin!"

"Hahahahaha! Ruggan Bor, did you hear that? Now who do you believe crazy Rawback or me? I have a witness, you heard him. I slew the Taggerung."

Ruggan placed his paw to the blade at his throat.

"Put up your sword, otter. We are leaving!"

Ruggan led his Juska across the ditch to the flatlands. Deyna stood watching them his sword still at the ready. Gruven was jubilant. He snatched his sword from the vixen who had taken it and sawed through the rope around his waist.

Ruggan held a quick whispered conversation with Ermath. Gruven swung his sword around like a dibbun with a new toy; he turned upon the six guards.

"Now, you scum, I'll show you what happens to anybeast who treats a Taggerung the way you treated me. Hahahahaha! Kneel, all of you, kneel and bow your heads before me. Hahahahaha!"

"Zann Juska Taggerung! He who slays a Taggerung becomes Taggerung himself!"

Gruven half turned as Ruggan Bor swung his sabre. And Ruggan Bor kicked Gruven's headless corpse into the ditch.

Ermath the old vixen Seer spread her paws wide to the waiting vermin and called in a reedy trembling voice.

"Lord of the Southern Coasts! Chieftain of the Juskabor! Ruggan Zann Taggerung!"

A mighty roar erupted from the three hundred clanbeasts.

"Ruggan Zann Taggerung! Taggerung! Taggerung! Juskaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The something happened that nobeast had ever seen before: Ruggan Bor smiled. He grinned from ear to ear and threw back his head, laughing over the spears clattering on shields, over the waving swords and blades of all kinds, over the lances thrust up at the sky as his laughter mingled with the roar of the Juskabor clan.

Abbess Mhera came to the open gate and wriggled between the ottercrew to her brother's side.

"What is it Deyna? What's going on here?"

Deyna ushered his sister gently into Skipper's waiting paws.

"Go back inside quickly, Mhera. Those vermin are working themselves into a frenzy."

Deyna was right. Ruggan Bor turned to face him, standing at the ditch edge and whirling his sabre. The Juskabor vermin learned eagerly forward, pointing their spears and blades. Deyna knew that three hundred Juska could not resist the temptation of an Abbey defended by less than a third of their number. He signalled Skipper.

"Get everybeast inside and bar the gates, Skip. I think there's going to be trouble!"

Mhera had made her way up to where Boorab was standing on the walltop, balancing between two battlements.

"Are the vermin going to attack the Abbey? Is Deyna inside?"

Boorab did not answer. Shading his eyes, he peered down to the southern bend of the path at the dustcloud arising betwixt woodland and flatland. He turned to Mhera with an odd smile n his face.

"Beg pardon, Abbess Marm, but best cover your ears. I'm goin' to shout."

The hare's narrow chest puffed out to its fullest extent as he sucked in air. Placing both paws around his mouth he bellowed mightily.

"Eulaliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Nimbalo wriggled a paw in his ear.

"Wot's all the yellin' for, matey?"

Boorab pointed to the dustcloud, grinning like a madbeast.

"C'mon, laddie buck, and you, Abbess. Filorn, marm, would you be so kind as to oblige me? You too, Horag, Drogg, Hoben. In fact everybeast, all shout together, as loud as y'can. Eulalia's the word pronounced yoo lay lee ahh, long on the ah. One, two, shout!"

"Eulaliiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Boorab had them shout five more times. Then he held up his paw.

Down at the main gate the Juska were about to charge at the still half-open doors, the gap packed with otters prepared to take down as many vermin as they could before the gates closed. The whole scene suddenly became a frozen tableau. A colossal roar, like a tidal wave breaking against a cliff, came up from the south.

"Eulaliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

* * *

Note: I know im probably gonna get flamed for this but I need this part in for it to make an sense at all, I hope you can all forgive me, all will become clear soon I hope.

If it breaks any of the rules in anyway i will take it off and change it.


End file.
